Who knew?
by Sakarya
Summary: DO NOT READ. MUST BE REVAMPED.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii! This is my third fan fiction and please be nice. I've just recently had the passion to start writing fan fictions again. They might not be good so give me your honest opinion, but don't be too harsh okay?

I'm sorry if I have spelling or grammar errors. I'm not the best writer, but I'll try my hardest!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Note: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Koga are seniors. Sota is in eighth grade and Kohaku is a sophomore.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Prologue**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Ugh give me five more minutes," said a very tired an exhausted hanyou. _What time did I go to sleep last night? It probably was around three before I passed out. That bitch gave me one hell of a night. _

Inuyasha smirked as he remembered bits and pieces of last night in Kikyo's bed.

"Inuyasha, get up you lazy bum." said Shessomaru.

"Ughhhhhh leave me alone Shessomaru your not the one who has to haul your ass to school. Why do you even care. You love to see me get in trouble by dad if I'm late for school," said Inuyasha drifting off to sleep again.

"Father is the one who sent me to wake you up. Anyway Kikyo called and said she's pregnant."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he leaped out of bed.

"WHAT!"

"Relax. I was lying. You're finally out of bed now. Hurry up and get dressed."

Inuyasha stared at Shessomaru for a few seconds with sleepy eyes. He walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his long, silver hair. He walked back into his room to get dressed. He took a hat out to cover his dog ears. He walked down this stairs grabbing the pair of sunglasses he uses to cover his eyes, and strolled out the door. He climbed into his black BMW and sped down the road towards school. When he pulled into school parking lot he saw his best friend Miroku waiting for him by his parking spot with some other guys. He turned and saw Inuyasha coming and smiled. Inuyasha stepped out the car and was greeted by Miroku. Inuyasha, Miroku and the other guys talked for a few minutes and then decided to go into class.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Out in the middle-class side of town a young girl with raven hair down to her mid back, (A/N: that's how long Kagome's hair is right?) and chocolate brown eyes paced nervously back and forth in her room. _I'm so nervous about today! Being transferred in the middle of the school year wasn't the best decision. Why am I going to this school again? I'm going to be surrounded by rich people. I **hate** rich people. _The girl's thoughts were interrupted when her mother knocked and opened the door

"Kagome can you kindly go wake up you brother? If he doesn't wake up soon he'll end up being late for school," asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Okay."

Kagome walked out her room and down the hall into her brother room. She quietly opened the door so he wouldn't hear her. Oh how she loved doing this. She quickly positioned her self and sprung onto Sota screaming, "SOTA! WAKE UP! THE EVIL MONKEY KING IS ATTACK THE FORT AGAIN!"

Sota sat up abruptly and screamed, "WHERE!"

Kagome burst out laughing. She rolled of the bed still laughing while Sota was scowling at her. He slowly got out of bed and found his way to the bathroom. Kagome finally got a hold of herself and walked out the room to fix herself up. Sota came out the bathroom 10 minutes later and got dressed walked downstairs into the kitchen where Kagome and his mother were sitting. He sat down in one of the chairs and started eating his breakfast. 15 minutes later his bus arrived and he left his sister and mother sitting at the table still.

As soon as Sota stepped out the door Kagome turned towards her mother. She looked at her for a moment gathering her thoughts and said, " Mom I'm really nervous about today. You know I hate being around rich people.

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a warm smile and said, " Honey it will be fine I promise."

Kagome nodded and went back to eating her breakfast. When she finished she kissed her mom goodbye and walked to school. It was only a 20 minute walk from her house so she wouldn't be too late.

20 minutes later Kagome arrived to school and stood in front of it completely awestruck. It was huge. Kagome knew she would never fit in and sighed and walked thru the school gates. She went into the building and walked into the office. The receptionist looked at her and frowned.

"Um Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new student and…"

"Yes, yes I know, I know let me see your schedule," the receptionist snapped.

Kagome was startled by her welcome. She shrugged it off after and muttered "rich people" and reached into her backpack to give the nasty receptionist the schedule. The woman looked at it and pointed down the hall and said, "You go down the hall and take a right and walk to the end of that hall. Take the stairs or elevator up to the 3 floor and walk down that hall. It's the third door on your right."

Kagome nodded and thanked the woman even though the receptionist was a bitch to Kagome.

After following the directions Kagome walked into her homeroom without anyone noticing her. She went over to the teacher and handed her the note. The male teacher read it and looked at Kagome and smiled. He said "Welcome to our school Kagome"

Kagome smiled and said thank you and turned to the class only to gasp at what she saw. There in the back of the class in the right hand corner was the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen. He was wearing a hat with shades.

_He seems so mysterious behind those dark shades. I wonder if he'll ever notice me. He probably won't once everyone finds out I'm the peasant girl._

Little did she know the hanyou across the room was staring at her behind those dark shades.

_She's hot. No she beautiful. I wonder if I'll get the chance to ask her out before…_

But he was too late. The one guy he loathed the most was already at Kagome's side kissing her hand. Inuyasha growled quietly to himself.

_Damn. He wastes no time._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So didya like it? Review please. Sorry that its short. It's just to give you a little taste and get you interested. Please please please please PLEASE review. I will love you forever if you do. Again so sorry if I made spelling or grammar errors.

Love-hina-4-eva aka Qui

you know you want to click that shiny button. Click it……CLICK IT! Develop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Okay so how was the last chapter? A bit short I know. It was only three pages. Well im not really used to writing long chapters so im sorry if they are short. Please forgive me. Oh yeah and sry it took so long for chappie 2. I had it written for like ever i just forgot to upload it. lol. ill try to put chapters up more often. oh yeah this chapter is short too.

On to the fic!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome looked over in disbelief and found a boy kneeling while kissing her hand. He had long black hair that was brushed into a high ponytail and he had pointed ear similar to a wolf's. "Umm…Excuse me, but you're kissing my hand."

"I'm sorry, but your just so beautiful. Allow me to introduce myself. My Name is Kouga."

Blushing slightly, Kagome smiled "Um. Thank you. My Name is Kagome."

The teacher chimed in and said, "Yes class this is Kagome Higurashi. She will be attending our school for the rest of the year."

"Ka-go-me. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

_So her name is Kagome._ Inuyasha thought._ That really is a nice name. She's so hot. _Inuyasha slowly scanned her from top to bottom. _Yeah she definitely on my to-do list now._

When Kagome looked to the back of the room again at the silver-haired boy she his eyes were all over her body when caused her to turn a light shade of pink.

"Alright Koga that's enough. Go back to your seat. Everyone settled down now homeroom is almost over," the teachers said.

Kagome found an empty desk towards the back of the room. Unfortunately it was right across from Kouga's desk.

Kouga was grinning from ear to ear when she sat down. He turned to her and said, "So what school did you transfer from?"

Kagome's thoughts were swarming in her head. She was so caught up in them that she didn't even hear Kouga talking to her. She just stared at her desk and thinking. _Oh my god. He was staring at me! He's sooo gorgeous. I wonder if we will ever talk, or hang out, or maybe even date! Whoa get a hold of yourself Kags he probably will just bet nasty to you once he finds out you're the peasant girl. _

Kagome came back to earth when the bell rang. She got up and walked out the door turning the corner to the right when she bumped into someone. She fell onto the floor bruising her knee in the process. When she looked up a girl with long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail was helping her up.

"Sorry! I totally didn't see you there!"

The girl shook her head and smiled "It's okay. I shouldn't have been standing so close to the door."

"Hi I'm Kagome. I'm new here," Kagome said while extending out her hand to shake the girls.

"Hey I'm Sango nice to meet you," The girl said while reaching her hand out to shake Kagome's hand. "I'm a senior here what grade are you in.

Kagome smiled and said, "Oh that great! I'm also a senior. Maybe we will run into each other in a class or during lunch. I should start heading off or I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you around Sango!"

Kagome waved and ran off. We she arrived to her class she wasn't late yet, but she still had to find a seat. There were three available. One next to Kouga, One next to that silver haired guy with the shades, and one next to another guy who had violet eyes and black hair put into a small ponytail. She sat down next to the third choice.

"Hi my name is Kagome. I'm new here," she said smiling. She felt like a broken record.

The guy turned to face her and took her hand. "Hello Miss Kagome. My name is Miroku. Would you mind bearing my child?"

SMACK.

Out of nowhere Sango slapped Miroku leaving a bright red hand mark on his forehead. "MIROKU, YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!"

Miroku sighed and went back to starting into space.

"Thanks Sango"

"No problem he does that every time he see's a girl. I would watch out for his wondering hand if I were you."

Kagome sweat dropped and nodded. By now the teacher came in and started class. Kagome took out her notebook and started writing notes.

**At lunch**

Kagome walked into the lunch room looking for a place to sit. Sango spotted her first and yelled, "Kagome, over here!"

Kagome found Sango and sat down. A few minutes later Miroku and the guy with the shades sat down too.

Kagome was very hungry and she was to busy stuffing her face with ramen to notice that he sat down. When she looked up she almost choked. _Oh my god. He was sitting right in front of me this whole time and here I am shoving food down my throat!_

Inuyasha noticed her stare and said, "Are you gonna stare at me all day? I mean I know I'm beautiful but seriously. You're starting to drool."

Kagome turned bright red at his comment and went back to eating. _What a jerk! Who does he think he is? I still don't even know who he is yet._

"INNNUUYAASSHAAAA!"

Kagome looked up to only find that the person yelling was a girl who looked exactly like Kagome except she had longer hair. She started to walk towards the table. _Why is she coming over here?_ Kagome thought

"Hey hun. Whats up?

The girl ran over to hug him. "I didn't see you all morning. I was worried something happened to you after last night." She looked over at Kagome. "Oh hello. I didn't notice you there. My name is Kikyo."

"Hi I'm Kagome." _That must be his girlfriend. Great now have not even an iota of a chance with him. Well I finally figure out his name. Inuyasha…_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well how did everyone like the first chapter? Was it okay? Sorry for such a short chapter again. I promise im going to try to make them longer. Thanks for the reviews!

Oh yeah I have a myspace. If you look on my profile its my homepage so yeah. You can add me if you want :

Qui


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so was the last chapter okay? Ill try to make this longer. Ill also try to get it out quicker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or anyone else.

_Okay so her name is Kagome. She looks exactly like me. Whatever. She's new. Wait…why am I so nervous? Inuyasha would NEVER fall for her. She's too…goody goody. Yeah. That's right. Too goody goody. _Kikyo said to herself

"So Kagome I suspect you're a senior if you're sitting with Sango, Miroku, and my baby." Kikyo said

"Yeah I am." Was all Kagome could say. Hey thought were still swimming through her head. _UGH. I'm so pissed now. That hoe is his girlfriend. Wait a minute…when did she become a hoe? What the hell Kags! You don't even know this girl and you calling her a hoe._

"Yeah and she apparently loves staring at me…" Inuyasha said._ Good. She's staring at me. Maybe she won't be hard to bed. Actually…she still looks like she's a virgin…_

Kagome was already pissed off and this just made her madder.

"Okay listen. I was **not** staring at you. I was _**thinking.** _ There is a difference you know! You are such a jerk! Kikyo, how do you put up with him? UGH! You just ruined my day. Thanks a lot!" And with that Kagome stormed off to gods knows where.

"Damn…she's moody."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be so cocky all of the time," Miroku said which startled Inuyasha a bit.

"Whatever. I don't care."

Kikyo was glad that Kagome was gone. She was getting in the way.

"Well since she's gone I'm sure none of you mind me sitting here?" Kikyo said smirking more than smiling.

Miroku and Sango mentally groaned. They hated Kikyo with a burning passion. They only dealt with her because she was Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"No, not at all." Sango said through grinding teeth. "I think I'll go and try find Kagome."

"I'll help you. You never know who might pull one on you Sango, and the next minute you end up pregnant." Miroku said.

"I think you're the only one that I should worry about Miroku. You and that wondering hand." Sango said trying to catch a glance to see where is hands were and far away from her behind they were.

"Heh…" Miroku sweat dropped and sighed and got up from the table and followed Sango.

_Good. _Kikyo thought. _More time with Yashie._

Kikyo was very aware of the fact that's Miroku and Sango hated her, but she did care one bit. Nothing and I mean NOTHING was going to stop her relationship between her and her Yashie unless she was the one to put an end to it.

"Okay…" Inuyasha said. "I guess more alone time for me and you, Kikyo.

"So Inuyasha, whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Same here. I've been bored all morning without you"

"Yeah…me too."

Conversation wasn't much between them this morning because something else was on Inuyasha's mind. Or should I say _someone_ else was on his mind.

_Kagome's hot when she's mad…I should get her more pissed off more often. Wait…that would make it harder to get her in bed. Oh well. A challenge is good for me one in a while._ Inuyasha's thought were interrupted when we realized Kikyo was kissing him. He automatically kissed her back like it was an involuntary reaction.

Sango and Miroku walked around the school twice and still no Kagome, They began to worry more and more with each step they took.

"Miroku, what if she's been taken?" Sango said while her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't understand. She just met this girl but she felt that she had known her all of her life.

"Don't worry Sango. There probably something we are missing. Are you sure we checked **everywhere."**

"Actually…there is one place we didn't check"

"Where?"

"…The roof."

Okay I was going to end it there so maybe you would think Kagome is committing suicide but that would be stupid. So I'll write more.

Kagome was sitting on top of the roof holding her knees. She felt as if she was closer to her father whenever she was on roofs. He had died only 3 years ago in a car crash. She normally went up here if she was stressed, nervous, mad, upset, or depressed, and right now she was upset

_How can he be such a jerk! I should have known. Good looking rich people normally turn out to be obnoxious and snobby. Why did I ever think for a second that he would be any different? I mean why am I so upset? Its like I'm…_

Kagome's was so deep in thought that it took her a while to realize Sango and Miroku were calling her name.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you up here? Hello! Answer me!" Sango shouted.

Kagome quietly crawled out of her hiding spot and saw Sango and Miroku.

"I'm over here."

Miroku heard her and dashed over. Sango noticed and followed in uniform.

"Kagome my dear are you okay? I'm sorry about Inuyasha. He's very impolite at times. He's so used to a lot of girls being attracted to him that he has gotten quite cocky about it…" Miroku said.

Sango came rushing over screaming, "KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL! WE THOUGHT YOU GOT KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING!"

"Well Sango, I've obviously not been taken so why are you yelling?" said Kagome who was still a little steamed from earlier.

Sango's mouth opened, but closed rather abruptly. She didn't know what to say. Kagome made a very good point.

"Sorry," was all she could muster.

"Shall we be getting back? There is only 10 minutes of lunch left," Miroku said

Kagome looked at Miroku and nodded. She was going to have face Inuyasha and pretend nothing had happened. She did not need to start the school year with enemies.

They silently walked backed and Sango asked why Kagome was on the roof and all Kagome could do was shrug her shoulders and continue to look at the floor. When they arrived back at the lunchroom they noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone.

_Probably went off to make-out in a closet or something._ Kagome said to herself

Little did she know that they went off to do more than just make out…

After lunch, the threesome still saw no sign of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome figured they were still making out, but Sango and Miroku knew what they were really doing. When they were on their way to their locker's, Sango and Miroku exchanged glances when they passed the janitor's closet and heard movement and looked at Kagome, but she seemed too deep in thought to notice the sounds coming from the closet. While they were walking, Sango and Miroku's hands brushed against each other and Sango turned a like shaded of pink. She had feelings for Miroku but tried to hide them. She was afraid that if she expressed her feelings towards him that's he would rejected her. Miroku noticed that's their hands brushed against each other and glanced at Sango seeing that she was a light shade of pink and chuckled silently to himself. Miroku had always loved Sango ever since Elementary School, but like Sango he was afraid to express his feelings. When they finally reached their destination they got they books and headed to science class together. Ironic how the all have the same classes together, unfortunately Inuyasha was in this class. Kikyo wasn't in any of their classes which was wonderful. In science they had assigned seating and of course Kagome had to get paired with Kouga. (**A/n: I bet you thought I was going to make her sit next to Inuyasha didn't you?) **Kagome was annoyed that she had to sit next to Kouga. All he did during class was say pathetic pick-up lines trying to get to go out. Kagome just replied with a "That's nice," or an "Interesting," because she wasn't really paying attention to Kouga. She was trying to focus on what the science teacher was saying, because she knew it would probably be on an upcoming test that she didn't want to fail.

In the back of the classroom, Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on Kagome.

_Damn it! Why am I so like…obsessed with her! I just met the girl and I can't stop thinking about her! Not even my own girlfriend has this effect on me, and she does! Ugh Kouga has to sit next to her, but it doesn't seem like she's paying attention to a word he's saying. I guess that's good. I'm back here sitting next to Sango who won't stop nagging me about what a said to Kagome earlier. _

"Okay class we are going to have a long term project and I will pick partners for you. It will be a bit random. If you have problems with your partner please tell me and I will see if I can change you, but you only have until about Friday. It's Monday so that's gives you about 4-5days.This project will take you a month so you have plenty of time to find information and prepare and good presentation. You will present them in front of the class a month and a day from today. I will read off names. The teacher read off couples for people in the classroom. It was usually boy/girl but occasionally it was boy/boy or girl/girl. It came down to us and we were paired off.

Miroku-Sango

Kouga-Kagura **(A/N: I know Kagura is random)**

And

Inuyasha-Kagome

When their names were said Kagome froze while Inuyasha smirked.

_GREAT! I have to work with Japan's number one asshole._

_Great. This might be easier than I thought. Now that she would have to come over my house I can seduce her. Perfect…_

Were the thought that's ran through their minds at the same time. After class Inuyasha walked up to Kagome as she was packing her bag to go home.

"I think we should work at my house today for the project in science."

"Um, yeah sure. Whatever." Was Kagome's unenthusiastic reply. "I just have to call my mom and tell her. Can I use your cell? I left mine at home."

Inuyasha didn't get it. Most girls would be jumping with joy and probably faint. Why wasn't she? Maybe because she was new. He knew he would get her soon. Just give him a week or two.

"Sure." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone and gave it to her.

"Arigato."

"No problem."

Kagome went off to go call her mom and Kikyo came running up a few second after she left.

"YASHIE BABY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kikyo was just a good fuck to him. He hated how she was attached to him 24/7. He was thinking about dumping her, but then that's could stop their little "sessions" in the janitor's closet.

"There you are! Why are you over here? Isn't you locker all the way on the other side of the hallway?" Kikyo questioned.

"Oh I was lending Kagome my cell phone. She left hers at home. We are partners in science for a project."

"Oh. Interesting." _DAMN IT! Why does she get to spend time with my Yashie-Poo? Well I have to make sure they don't get close._

Miroku strolled by handing Inuyasha a note that read:

Saturday at 8, I'm is having a party at my house. Come and bring friends.

Inuyasha closed the note and shoved it in his pocket making a mental note to remember Miroku's party on Saturday. Meanwhile Kagome came back with Inuyasha's cell with the same blank look on her face when she left. _Is it that time of the month?_ He thought.

"Okay I'm coming." She said in that same monotone voice.

"Alright let's head out."

Inuyasha gave Kikyo a peck on the lips and waved goodbye and walked to the parking lot with Kagome, and left for the

When they arrived at there destination Kagome was awestruck. Inuyasha's house, no mansion was beautiful!

"Wow…" She said

"This is nothing compared to my house in America." Inuyasha bragged.

"This is amazing! It's the biggest house I've ever seen!" Kagome was still shocked. This was seriously the biggest house in Japan. No lie. She read it somewhere once.

883838383838333333838838383838383

Sry. I was going to go on. But im to lazy. Verry tired. Hope you like it. Click the stupid button damn it!

Qui


	4. Chapter 4

HELLOOO

If any of you care I know you probably wondered where I was.

Well I lost the passion to write and discontinued this story, but now I have the passion to write again! I'll try to make this chapter long for you, kay? And about the spelling and grammar errors I'm very sorry. I try my hardest. Bear with me please.

I will now take the time to thank to following reviewers:

Coolcat1313131313

Yasha-girl

SEXIINUYASHA

Kouga's Archi

Halo 2013

Mimikko

SuChAbAKa

Someawesomeperson

Fluffyluver666

tamaters

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't make money from this and I don't own any characters.

838383838383838383838838383883838383

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of BMW and headed toward the massive white doors. He violently threw them open shouting, "Sesshomaru, Rin I'm home!"

A small girl who looked at the age of 11 flew down the stairs to greet her older brother

"Inuyasha! You've come home…with another girl," said Rin

_Another? _Kagome asked herself. _Well what did you expect Kags? He probably brings home a new girl every week, or maybe everyday! Whatever. It's not like I'm his girlfriend. He's probably doesn't even think I'm attractive ..._

"Hello to you to Rin," Inuyasha replied unenthusiastically.

"Wow. I'm only in the atrium of the house and I'm already blown away! Oh my gosh. That chandelier is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

While admiring the amazing room, a tall figure entered the room. He had long silver hair like Inuyasha, and the same amber eyes, but a more stoic appearance to him.

What is wrong with you today Kags? Your judging people right off the bat without even getting to know them. First Kikyo, and now this man.

"Inuyasha." Said the man. " Who have you brought home now. Is that Kikyo? No never mind. She looks too innocent and quiet. Human, what is your purpose here?" he announced

"Don't answer that." Inuyasha quickly replied. "She ain't none of your business so leave her alone! You must learn how to address people and more importantly women properly. Her name is…"

"Kagome." She said with a small smile. "I'm just here to work on a project with Inuyasha. I'm guessing your Sesshomaru Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome asked " And that's Rin, Inuyasha's little sister?"

"Yes, I am the great Sesshomaru, owner of Takahashi Incorporated." He said

"Yeah that's me!" exclaimed Rin.

"Yeah, yeah nobody cares. Now if you don't mind, we're going up to my room to work. Got it? Ciao." Inuyasha said and rushed up stairs with Kagome.

8383838383838383

Okay I kinda sorta lied about having a long chapter. I'm just really tired. I promise next time I can get a hold of a computer/laptop I'll write more. CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON :0) Maybe I'll update faster/more if I get more reviews :0) Don't worry, I have idea about the next few chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to make them longer. Adios, Ciao!

Qui


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Hey! So I finally decided to update…I've kinda lost interest in this story simply because I can't write a good story. I'm not that good with descriptions but since I received a review saying I should describe their looks then I will try. Again bear with me please.

Big Thanks to:

Black Blood Alchemist

Satin's Angel

Yasha-girl

Midnightangel16

Eminemluva

Thank for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't make money off this story. **

**838383838383838338**

"Oh my gosh. This is such a lovely house!" Kagome complimented as she walked up the stairs. _I would love to live like this! _

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said.

As they both walked up the staircase, Inuyasha strolled behind Kagome admiring her long legs in her green school skirt that was dangerously short. _This is why I love the school uniforms_ he thought. Kagome was too amazed by the size and beauty of the house to notice.

"Um Inuyasha, which way is your room?" Kagome asked.

"Oh it's um on the 5th floor where all the bedrooms are. Since we're already taking the stairs we might as well continue." He said

"Wait. You're telling me that you have an elevator?" She questioned. "By the way, where are your parents? I should say hello…"

"Well my mother is on a business trip, and my father is dead." He said bluntly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea" Kagome stopped in her tracks and spun around with sorrow in her chocolate eyes.

"It's fine. We're almost there. Only a couple more flights of stairs" Inuyasha walked right past her. The continued up the stairs and reached the 5th floor. "We're here."

"Thank goodness! My legs were starting to hurt." She exclaimed. They came to a stop at one of the many pearly white doors and opened to an enormous room that Inuyasha claimed to be his. "Holy shit!" She shouted. "Your room is incredible! It's not even a room, it's like a freaking apartment!" Inuyasha's room was equipped with a small living area, a freakishly large bed, an even larger bathroom attached, and a mini kitchen which included a small fridge, sink, and microwave.

Inuyasha smirked and walked towards the mini fridge retrieving a coke. "Thirsty?"

"No thanks." Kagome replied "Let's get to work with this project."

"Not yet. Let's get to know each other first. We got off on this wrong foot."

"Okay then."

He motioned for her to sit on the couch. She did so and he followed behind her. Kagome sat down and crossed her legs, smoothed her skirt, and clasped her hands together as if she was about to have an interview.

"Since we're getting to know each other, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you." She explained.

"Okay. Shoot." He replied

"Why do you always wear sunglasses and a hat? What are you hiding?"

"What do you care." He shot back. She glared back at him and snapped, "Well you're the one who suggested that we got to know each other, so I asked a question. There's no need to get mad."

"Well I wouldn't have to get mad if you weren't trying to pry into my business!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What is wrong with you! I'm not _prying! _It's just a freaking question! Why are you getting so worked up over it!" She shouted back

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING A NOSY BITCH." Now he was enraged although he had no idea why.

"GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS." She screamed. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" He yelled.

"I'M GOING HOME SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A CIVILIZED HUMAN BEING AND NOT AN ASS!" Kagome shrieked. She pivoted and headed towards the door; her green skirt flew up in the air revealing her upper thighs and a bit of her pink Victoria Secret underwear. Inuyasha saw this and sniggered. _Jesus Christ her skirt is short. Not that I mind. _"WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET WENCH! WE HAVE TO GET STARTED ON THIS STUPID PROJEECT!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a wench?" Kagome rose and eyebrows and raised her hands to her hips.

"What are you gonna do about it, _wench._" Inuyasha smirked

Kagome was outraged. _Why is he such a prick? He maybe hot but he's such an ass!_ "UGH. YOU'RE SO IRRATATING. As soon as we get a reasonable amount done I'm leaving." She snapped.

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked over to the small coffee table and sat down. Kagome followed suit.

8383838388383838383

"AH! HENTAI!"

SLAP

That was the 10th slapped that sounded through the hallways of the Taijiya household.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed. "CAN YOU PLEASE CONTAIN YOURSELF FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS?"

"I'm sorry Sango dear, it's just that your ass is so magnificent and amazing that I can't keep my hands off it. Half of the time it's not even me! It's my damn hand! It just does it on its own accord!" Miroku explained while rubbing his face where there now lay a beautiful read hand print.

Sango rolled her eyes. "God Mir, can't you be normal for a few hours? We have to get started on this stupid history project. Did the teacher ever specify what it has to be about?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. She just said it has to be on a famous historical person."

8383838383838838383

"WHY CAN'T WE DO BEYONCE?"

"SHE'S NOT A HISTORICAL FIGURE YOU DUMBASS! WHY DID I GET PAIRED UP WITH THE STUPIDEST PERSON IN THE CLASS?" A ruby eyed woman shouted.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO GET PAIRED UP WITH THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WORLD? Kouga shouted. _WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GOTTEN PAIRED WITH THE BEAUTIFUL AND KIND KAGOME HIGURASHI? WHY DID DOG BREATH GET HER? _" Kouga whined to himself.

"Excuse me? You know what? This cannot work. I'm going to the teacher tomorrow and telling her you and I cannot work together. It's impossible. Actually, YOU'RE JUST INCREDIBLY IDIOTIC. THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I pity the next person who has to deal with your shit." Kagura stormed out Kouga's 4 story mansion and into her white Audi. She violently pulled out the huge driveway and sped away.

"Bitch." Kouga muttered to himself.

88383838383838838383

"Okay so who should we research?" Kagome spun around on the spinning chair and rolled herself towards where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Me." Inuyasha smirked

"Conceited much?" Kagome rolled her cerulean eyes and whirled around towards the computer. "How about we write about Rosa Parks, the black civil right activist who ignited the Montgomery Bus Boycott of 1954?"

"Whatever, wench." Inuyasha held no interest in this project what so ever

Kagome's eye twitched in anger as she slowly twirled in her chair to face Inuyasha. "I would REALLY appreciate it if you stopped calling me wench. My name is KAGOME. KA-GO-ME!"

"Okay. Whatever you say…_wench."_ Inuyasha sniggered. _It's so entertaining getting her riled up. _

Kagome had it. If she was around him any longer her head might have popped. She need to calm down. "I'm going outside for some fresh air." She said through her teeth.

"Uhuh whatever." Inuyasha said without a care.

Kagome stormed off into the bedroom and out onto the balcony. She sighed and rested her hands onto the white banister. She heard the phone ring and shrugged it off. She wasn't at her own house, so she did not have to worry to run and quickly answer the phone.

8383838383838833

Inuyasha remained on the couch as Kagome stormed off. _She's got some temper, but Kagome's really hot when she's mad._ He rotated about 90 degrees, rested his feet on the couch and slowly closed his golden pools for only a couple of seconds before the phone rang. Inuyasha sighed and thought, _I wonder who that could be_ even though he knew who it was. He slowly got off the couch and made his way to the phone, dreading the fact that there was a high possibility it was his stalker err girlfriend, Kikyo.

"Hello" He grumbled.

"INU BABY! I was afraid I wouldn't reach you. You don't ever seem to be home anymore." Kikyo gushed out. _It's either that she's really stupid or trying to ignore the fact that I'm avoiding her._ Inuyasha though. "Yeah…I've been really busy lately and by the time I get home it's really late and I don't wanna disturb your beauty sleep, _honey_" Inuyasha lied

"How thoughtful of you! Anyway I called to ask you a question. Kagura told me that you got paired up with _Peasant Girl_. Is that true?"

"Peasant Girl?" Inuyasha furrowed his thick eyebrows. "You mean Kagome? Yeah, I am."

"Well Inu Baby, I trust you to not cheat on me with that slut."

As Inuyasha heard Kikyo call Kagome a slut he suddenly became annoyed. "Kikyo she's not a slut." _What the hell? Why am I defending her?_

"Whatever. Why are you defending her anyway? She's a peasant. You shouldn't waste your time on her kind." Kikyo sneered into the phone

"She's still a human being Kikyo. You talk as if she's some animal." Inuyasha said with venom in his voice.

_She might as well be one._ Kikyo though

"I have to get back to my project."

"Okay By-." Inuyasha hung upon her without a good-bye. Kagome walked in only a few seconds later. "Inuyasha I should get going. I promised my mother I would be home for supper." Kagome said with her eyes fixated with something on the floor. She look up and her bight blue eyes met with golden ones. Inuyasha suddenly realized how weary she looked.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Kagome asked looking as if she were about to pass out.

"Yeah just write down your address and I'll put into my GPS system." Inuyahsa walked towards his computer and retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. Kagome quickly jotted down her address and handed it to Inuyasha. They exited the room and decided on taking the elevator. They reached the ground floor and walked towards the garage where there lay about 30 or more cars. The Takahashi family were well-known for owning many cars. Inuyasha decided to take the Mercedes. They slid into the silver car. Inuyasha put the car and reverse and pulled out of the long driveway and sped off.

Kagome was silent for the first 5 minutes before she quietly mumbled something close to "I'm so tired," before drifting off the sleep. 15 minutes later Inuyasha reached her house. It was a 3 story yellow house with a nice sized lawn, two cars in the driveway that Inuyasha assumed was Kagome's parents', and a porch. Inuyasha took off his seatbelt and made his way to the passenger seat. He carefully undid Kagome's seat belt and without waking her, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards her house. He quickly rapped on the door several time before a boy with raven hair like Kagome who looked about a couple years younger than her answered the door.

"Um Hello?" Sota questioned more than said.

"Hey. I'm Inuyasha. I go to Kagome's school and-."

"You seduced my sister?" Sota cocked and eyebrow

"No! We're partners for a project and she feel asleep on the way here." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. Hold on. MOM! KAGOME'S HOME!"

"Okay honey! I'll be there in a second!" His mom replied. Mrs. Higurashi strolled towards the door. "Hello Kago…Oh my goodness! What Happened?"

"Hi I'm Inuyasha, Kagome's history partner in school. She was at my house working on our project and she wanted to come home. I was driving her home and she fell asleep in to car." Inuyasha said a bit annoyed that he had to explain himself again.

"Oh goodness she must be getting heavy. Do you mind taking her upstairs to her room? You can just put her on her bed."

"Yeah sure." To Inuyasha Kagome weighed similar to a feather, so he had to problem making his way up the stairs to her room. He stopped in front of a white door with posters on it. He assumed it was Kagome's room. He gently kicked open the door only to be hit with Kagome's scent. He took a deep breath taking it in and sighed. He loved the way she smelted, but he would never admit it. He carefully placed her on her bed. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her. _What the fuck? _He said to himself. He stood up and gazed down at her. She looked so serene when she was sleeping; like and angel. He chuckled to himself. _If I didn't know her she could have fooled me. We all know when she's conscience; she's the farthest thing from and angel._

He exited her room and silently closed the door. He made his way back down stairs and walked towards the entrance of the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi stood over a pot of soup. "Um I should get going." He said

"Nonsense! We're just about to have dinner! You're welcome to stay. It's the least I can do since Kagome fell asleep on you. **(A/N- haha that rhymed!)**.

"Um. I guess I'll stay." Inuyasha took a seat next to the guy who answered the door.

………………………………………………………………………..

HEY!! Look I tried to write 20 pages but I can't. Loll.

Again I don't own Victoria Secret or Mercedes, or Audi.

sry for spacing issues. it's fanfic.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm back. I suddenly felt like adding onto my fanfiction again. Hopefully during the summer I'll add on even more. I hate writing stories actually because I cannot write. So I'm sorry if my story sucks. I really don't care about flames. I don't take them personally.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and co., or any of the things that are underlined.

83838383838383838383

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs.…."

"Higurashi and no problem Inuyasha. It's the least I can do after my daughter fell asleep in your car and you carried her into the house." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"So, you said you go to Kagome's school, right? Are you one of the rich snobby kids because if you are, get the hell out of my house and leave me sister alone. I--" Sota began to say but was interrupted by his mother.

"Sota! Apologize this instant! You do not under any circumstance insult our guest. Understood? She said sternly. Sota quickly nodded his head and suddenly found the table more interesting. He knew when his mother was that serious, to not mess with her.

After that small mishap, Inuyasha, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi carried on a pleasant conversation, until Inuyasha accidentally slipped out a swear word. Mrs. Higurashi flipped out and scolded Inuyasha for a good ten minutes and after that he was about to shit with pant. He soon learned why Sota feared his mother. Man. And he though Kagome was scary when she got mad. All of this shouting causes Kagome to awake from her slumber and come downstairs.

"Hey mom, how did I OMG. What is he doing here?" Kagome gasped. She felt so embarrassed. She knew she probably looked like she just arose form the dead, and here she was, standing in front of one of the most attractive people she's ever met, who is currently in her middle class home.

"Kagome sweetie, that's not the way you should greet your guests." Mrs. Higurashi said kindly, but with a hint of tension in her voice.

"This kind young gentleman, Inuyasha, was driving you home, but you fell asleep and he carried you into you room from the car." Kagome stood there looking deep in thought as if she were trying to recall the events that were just explained to her.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, Thanks," was her intelligent response.

"Sure. No Problem." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, honey, you're welcome to spend the night here. It's getting kind of late." While Mrs. Higurashi was saying this to him, Kagome was making slicing motions by her neck to her mother, but since Mrs. Higurashi could be extremely oblivious at times, didn't notice and just smiled. Inuyasha knew this would irk Kagome and agreed.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Sota screamed in unison. "Mother, mommy, mommy dearest, I barely know Inuyasha, and plus I don't think he really wants to stay over he just polite. Hehe, right Inuyasha?" Kagome said, gritting out the last part through her teeth.

" I would love to spend time with Kagome and get to know her better since she is my history partner." Inuyasha said. _And I also have to get close with her so I can fuck her brains out. I wonder if she's still a virgin…_

_What the hell is his problem! He hates me! He doesn't want to get to know me! UGH. Oh my god! He's doing this to torture me._ Kagome thought. "Okay then." She said grinding her teeth. "I'll go get some blankets and set up the bed in the guestroom."

"Oh Pish Posh! Inuyasha will sleep in your room on the floor. You don't mind, do you Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face. **A/N. I should have describe Mrs. Higurashi… So I will now! Okay she has dark raven hair like Kagome, its shorts. (Bob cut), um she's wearing black sweats, and a plain white t-shirt…and that's about it! **Kagome was on her way up and almost fell anime style when her mother announced this. "

"WHAT?" She screeched.

"Oh I don't mind at all. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay over, Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said with so much politeness, it made Kagome want to puke.

"Don't I have some sort of say in this!!?! I mean it is my room! What if I want some privacy?" Kagome was about to have a coronary. _This is seriously not happening! Ugh. I totally hate my mother right now. Can't she see the tension between us?_

"Oh of course not! Let me just call home and have my chauffer send over some clothes for me. Excuse me." Inuyasha stepped outside to make a phone call.

"MOM. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? IS THIS SOME SORT OF PUNISHMENT? UGH. I TOTALLY CAN'T STAND HIM!"

"Kagome, dear, what are you talking about? He's one of the most polite gentlemen I've met in a while." Mrs. Higurashi replied. She couldn't understand where her daughter was coming from.

"Ugh, never mind." Kagome was defeated, and stormed up to her room to take a bath.

83838383838383

Yeah. I know. Short. I lost interest while writing this. SORRY!.

Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter 4! I would put your name, but I'm super lazy right at this moment. I will finished this story before I graduated high school. I swear on it.

Tootles!,

Qui


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Surprised? Me too. Lol. Okay Screw that stupid Authors Note I posted. Maybe I'll add people to the story, but I totally forgot to put Kikyo because I'm a stupid person. :

So thank you to the 2 people who review Chappie 6!

So it's a bit embarrassing but whatever :

I'm going to try and make this chapter long okay?

But I can't promise anything.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, and anything that's underlined, I don't own either.

xx---xx--------xx--------xx---xx

"UGH!" Kagome groaned out. She was enraged that her mother that would invited practically a stranger to dinner. _What the hell is my mother thinking! I barely even know that guy and now he has to sleep in my room!? I mean he maybe he an asshole, but he's a beautiful asshole and _**I** have to sleep practically right **next** to **him**! She thought while she waited for the bath water to fill up the tub.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to a spare closet to retrieve some blankets for Inuyasha. _I feel so poor around him. I mean he will own half of Takahashi Corporations once he graduated high school. At least that's what it said in some magazine I read. _

"Whatever." Kagome said to no one in particular. While Kagome was walking back to her room to lay the extra sleeping materials on her bed, Inuyasha was just coming back into the house.

"Um, Mrs. Higurashi?" No answer. "Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha waited a few seconds and still no answer. "Feh. I can find her room with my nose. I know her scent."

Inuyasha sniffed the house and walked up the stairs and found the room where Kagome's scent was the strongest. He swung open the door and was hit with a waft of Kagome's Scent. He loved the way she smelt, but he would of course never be admitting this. He saw the blanket and pillow and set them up on the floor. He laid down waiting for his chauffer to call back, stating he was in front of Kagome's house with his things. He sighed and thought of the conversation he just held between him and his chauffer, Myoga.

-Flashback-

"Myoga, please acquire my Burberry Pajamas, a toothbrush, hair brush, and some clothing for tomorrow morning. I will be spending the night at one of my friend's house." Inuyasha said in a polite manner.

"…"

"Whadda mean you can't?! Listen here bub, I'm paying 'ya to pick me up and drive me places so you better well get yer ass here in less that 15 minutes or I'm cutting your salary for the next payday." he said in a gruff tone.

"…"

"Fuck Sesshomaru. He's just pissed because he hasn't gotten any ass lately. Screw him and his goddamn orders. I said the get my things here NOW. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE MYOGA, IF YOU DISOBEY ME I WILL STRANGLE YOU!"

"…!"

"That's better. See you in a few!"

-End Flashback-

He sighed heavily again, taking in Kagome's lovely scent. _She smell's so nice._ He thought. _Nothing like Kikyo. Kikyo smells like…onions. Kagome smells like violets and lilies. It's the perfect combination. Speaking of Kagome, what the hell is taking her so long in the goddamn bathroom?_

Inuyasha stood up and stormed over to the small light oak wood door and pounded on it. "WENCH HURRY UP! I'M GETTIN BORED OUT HERE!"

"HOLD ON YOU, ASS. I'M COMININ! AND I AM NOT A WENCH!" Kagome shouted back.

"Hphm. I'll get her back for that insulting comment." Inuyasha said to himself.

Kagome opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom. She was dressed in gray Soffee shorts and a plain white cami with her hair in a towel bun.

"Jeez Inuyasha, impatient much? Can't a girl enjoy some nice alone time in the tub?!" Kagome said more that asked.

She walked over to her vanity and took off her Juicy Couture Crown Jewels Cocktail Ring. Kagome wasn't poor but she sure as hell wasn't nearly as rich as Inuyasha or most of the people at her school.. Her mother had was an auditor in a bank company, and Kagome worked after school a few days during the week, and on weekends, and spent her money on things. She had and average home. With 4 bedrooms 2.5 bathrooms, a living room, dining room, family room, basement, a smallish kitchen and a good size backyard with an above ground pool that was dropped a few feet into the ground. **A/N: No that does not make it an in ground pool so yeah.** I was half brick and half white siding **(That's what it's called right?).** Her front yard had nice landscaping and perfect grass. Sota always cut it and took care of it in his spare time.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said. He looked down at his Blackberry 7520 and saw Myoga's name and number pop up on the screen. "I'll be right back wench." He said and quickly went out the door.

"_WENCH?!" _Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha flew down the stairs and out the front door to greet Myoga.

"Finally! Now, what the hell crawled in Sesshomaru's ass tonight? He usually never makes such a bug fuss."

"My lord" Myoga started "Sesshomaru sent me a message and it is: Inuyasha, do not hurt this girl. She's too pure. Good Night my lord." With that, Myoga stepped back into the limousine and drove down the street.

"Don't hurt her? What the hell Sesshomaru? Whatever." Inuyahsa carried his Hartman Rolling Bag upstairs which contained all of his necessities. When he walked into Kagome's room, he saw her sitting at her vanity, putting her hair up for bed. He silently crept up behind her, and when Kagome saw Inuyasha's reflection in her vanity it was already too late, for her picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Inuyasha! What the hell do you think you're do--AHAHAHHAHA! STOP! PLEASE! AH NO!" she said between her laughter. Inuyasha was straddling Kagome while tickling her to death.

"This is payback for calling me an ass!" He said while a smirk on his face.

Kagome was flailing her arms and legs, trying to get the hanyou off of her, but there was no hope. He wasn't putting all of his weight on her, but it was enough to pin her down.

"Pay-laugh-back!? This-laugh-wasn't-laugh-necessary-laugh- at-laugh-all! You-laugh-insulted-laugh-me-laugh-too-laugh." Kagome tried to say.

"Keh. Whatever wench. Say you're sorry." Inuyasha said while his smirk was growing bigger by the second.

"No-laugh-way."

"Fine. Then prepare to be tickled to death!"

He tickled her even more if that were possible and figure out which places on her body were more sensitive than others.

"OKAY! I'm-laugh-sorry!"

"That's better" He said with a huge smile on his face.

He stopped tickling Kagome after a few second, and started at her. When She finally caught her breath, she realized the awkward position they were in and blushed.

"Um, Inuyasha, you're not as light as a feather ya know, so can you get off of me." She said trying to sound rude but horribly failing.

_She's blushing just because I'm straddling her? Jeez. Doesn't take much._ He thought.

"Yeah, yeah quit yer whining." He said and got off of her. He then took of his shirt and was about to unbutton his pants when Kagome stopped him.

"HEY! Bathroom!."

"Jesus Christ. It's just boxers."

"BATHROOM." She stood up and pointed to the bathroom door.

"Fine, fine ,fine. Just shut up and sit down."

"Thank you." Inuyasha went into the bathroom to change.

_What the hell! How on earth does he think it is okay to just strip down to just __**boxers**__ and act like it's nothing! Maybe it was nothing. I probably over reacted! Now he's going to think I'm a prude! Oh no! Wait a minute. Get yourself together Kags. When did you start caring about this guy's opinion? You can't stand him!_

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom with just a pair of Burberry Pajama Pants. No shirt. _Oh my god._ Kagome thought. _He's going to bed shirtless! Oh Jesus. How am I supposed to sleep in the same room with a man this hot and not do anything?! Not that I want too…_ She added to herself and it was a total lie. Inuyasha was a jerk, but he was still the most irresistible boy, no, man she'd ever met.

Inuyasha smirked realizing that Kagome was starting at his perfect abs. He knew he had a great body. I mean no woman could resist it. "Like what you see?" He boasted.

Kagome snapped out of her gazed and she turn a light shade of pink. " I most certainly do not. Put a shirt on. Your abs aren't that impressive. I've seen better." That was a total lie, but she couldn't let him know that she was even the slightest bit attracted to him.

_She's bluffing_. He thought. "Oh really now? Who?" He inquired.

"Um, this guy at my previous school."

"What's his name?" He asked raising his eyebrow. _I got her now._

"It's none of your business."

"AHA!"

"What?" She asked

"I knew you were lying."

"Whatever." She yawned. " Are you going to take off your sunglasses and your hat before you go to bed? Because if you don't I'll officially declare you weird. Well, I've had a long day and I'm extremely ti--" Kagome didn't finish her sentence because she fell asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled and looked at the sleeping girl before him. _She looks so peaceful_. He thought. Her lips were slightly parted which drove Inuyasha to dirty thoughts. _Oh damn, how I with that mouth of her were on my di—WOAH. Okay. Calm down Inuyasha. You wouldn't wanna take Kagome against her now will would ya?_

He gently crouched to the floor, pull down the covers, and slid underneath. A few minutes later he fell into a peaceful slumber that were full of dreams about him and Kagome having wild sex all night long.

xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx

_I know Inuyasha is a good boy and she's perfect for my daughter_, Mrs. Higurashi thought before drifting off to sleep. _She might not now it now, but those two are perfect for each other. Yeah, Inuyasha might be rough around the edges, but that's why he's needs someone like Kagome._

Morning came and Kagome was already up straightening her hair for school. Inuyasha had just woken up a few minutes ago and walked, well actually more like rushed to the bathroom mumbling something about a cold shower.

He stepped out of the bathroom 15 minutes later dressed and ready for school. He was wearing simple Lacoste Khaki pants and a deep red Ralph Lauren Polo accompanied with some Dolce&Gabanna Tortoise Glam Sunglasses and a plain white hat.

Kagome by that time had finished with her hair and was wearing a Lands' End navy blue skirt and an American Eagle turquoise Polo.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Sota! Breakfast!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

"I'll race ya Inuyasha." Kagome said and winked.

"You race me? Ha."

"Psh. Bitch Please. I'll burn your ass." Kagome challenged

"Ha. I really dou--" Inuyahsa wasn't able to finished because Kagome was already out the door and almost halfway down the stairs.

"CHEATER!" Inuyasha exclaimed pointing a finger at Kagome

"I did not cheat. You just didn't shut up so I left." Kagome said. She smiled at him. It wasn't a 'Hey what's up' smile it was more like a 'If you don't shut up, ima kill you' smile.

"Feh. Whatever wench."

"ugh! Oh my god! Stop calling me that! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! NOT WENCH YOU FOOL!"

"Please SHUT UP. It's too early for this and you're giving me a headache." Inuyahsa said rubbed his head

He sat down in the chair that had the biggest stack of pancakes in front of them.

They all ate a semi peaceful breakfast. If was only semi because of Inuyasha and Kagome's annoying banter ever 5 seconds but it was entertaining for Sota and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Alright, we should go Inuyasha. Bye Mama! Sota, C'mon!"

"I'M COMING!" Sota Shouted.

They all walked out to Inuyasha's Silver Mercedes-Benz CLK63 AMG Cabriolet and got into the car.

They arrived at school several minutes later. It was an uneventful car ride. The three of them stepped out of the car. Sota waved goodbye to his sister and Inuyasha and went over to his friends. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to a tree and sat down waiting for Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Hmm?"

"Will you ever let me know your secret?'

"What are you talking about wench?"

Kagome looked up at him. She studied his features for a moment before continuing to see if she could find any hint of discomfort, or annoyance in him, but she only found curiosity. "I mean like why you wear a hat and sunglasses. I mean if you're blind or something you can tell me. I'll still be your friend, and if something's wrong with your hair, or that's like a wig or something, then you can tell me because I really won't care. Although I must say, I'll miss the hair if it's fake."

Inuyasha chuckled at this which made Kagome smile. She'd never heard him laugh before. Not even a bit.

"I'll tell you someday wench." He replied

"Oh, and Inuyasha? Please don't call me wench. It's very degrading and it really offends me. Please?" Kagome pleaded

"Feh. You'll get used to it."

Kagome sighed and caught sight of Sango and Miroku. She called them over to the tree and the sat down ad chatted for a bit before it was time to go inside to homeroom.

Miroku, Kikyo, and Kagura were in her homeroom that she knew of. Everyone else were in different homeroom.

Kagome went to stand near Miroku and chat with him, when she saw him talking to Kagura.

"MIROKU!" She shouted "STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL. NOW!" She bellowed.

Miroku instant scurried away from Kagura towards Kagome.

"I wasn't doing anything. Honestly!"

"Uhuh yeah right, and George Bush is the best president America has ever seen." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. That was so funny." Miroku said robotically

Homeroom ended and they went on to their first class.

Kagome had a Study Hall, with Sango, Kikyo and Inuyasha, While Miroku had math with Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, and others.

The day dragged on uneventfully. Kikyo dragged Inuyasha into a broom closet a few times in the hallways for a long make-out session which is what Kagome assumed.

The first two times she was right, but the latest time, they did something more than just the basic making out/feeling each other up if you know what I mean.

Inuyasha hadn't really cared much for Kikyo lately. At lunch today she tried to sit next o to him, but to her dismay, he was already surrounded by Kagome and Miroku.

Kikyo of course threw a fit, and went to sit with her little groupie who consisted of Yura, Kagura, and Kanna, a sophomore.

History came after lunch, the class that Inuyasha and the group had together…Along with Kikyo and her little groupie.

Everyone walked in and formed their cliques. The teacher walked in and everyone sat in a seat.

"Class I want everyone to sit with their partner everyday until this project is finished."

Everyone groaned for many different reasons. Some groaned because she really like their partner and some groaned because they just didn't want to move.

"UM. Yeah, about our _partners_...Kouga and I aren't compatible together so I am requesting for a partner change."

"Okay then how about…let's see Miss Hig, no not Kagome. Kagura you can go with Jakotsu, and Kouga, you can switch to Kikyo."

"Phew. That was close" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "I didn't really wanna change partners.

"Why, you'd miss me too me?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"No, it's because then I would have to move." Kagome said, sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Yeah suree."

"Ugh. You're exhausting."

"Hey wench." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What."

"You wanna come over again today to work on this project some more?"

"Sure whatever. I'll have to call my mom first. Oh wait. What's today again?" She asked

"Um…Wednesday. Why?"

"Shit I can't. I have work."

"Where do you work?" Inuyasha asked.

"At Jasmine Sola in the mall."

"Oh. My little sister Rin always shops there."

"Rin? But isn't she a kid? That's for like teenagers/adults." Kagome asked.

"Well she's still a kid, but not as young as you're thinking. Rin's 13."

"Really? When I saw her she look as though she was only 11."

"Yeah Rin appears younger than she actually is." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh"

"Miss Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi, please be quiet or leave the classroom this instant."

xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx

"What an asshole" Kagome said while walking out of class.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Inuyasha replied. "So anyway, do you want a ride home today?"

"Sure I guess. Thanks." Kagome walked out of the building followed by Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"AH! HENTAI!"

SLAP.

Kagome shook her head. "Bye you two. Sango please try not to kill Miroku!"

"I'm trying Kagome! Trust me on that one!" Sango said through her teeth while glaring at the monk. "Bye!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to his car, got in and drove away.

The conversation to Kagome's house was a light pleasant one.

The arrived after and few minutes.

"Here lemme get your door." Inuaysha got out of the car

"Oh, okay…" Kagome blushed a bit. _Why is he being so sincere?_

Inuyasha opened the door for her and led her tot her front door.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Inuyasha. Thanks for the ride."

Kagome turned around and was about to open her door but Inuyasha grabber her hand, spun her around, and pulled her into a soft, sweet kissed that ended just as quick as it begin.

"G'night Kagome." And with that he walked back into the car and drove away.

"He kissed me." Kagome said softly. She brought her hand up to her mouth and lightly touched her kips where Inuyasha's soft one's had been moments before.

"And…he said my name."

xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx

Well that was certainly my longest chapter! 10 pages was my goal and I reached it!

Hope you guys are happy!

Things are starting to warm up.

And it's only the second day of school!

Don't worry. This aren't going to move along fast. Trusttt mee. :

Review Pleasee!!!

Tootles!,

Qui


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Oh my god! No! I don't own Inuyasha! Don't rub it in.**

**Also, I realized that I said Rin was 11 in an earlier chapter, and then 13 and the last chapter! I'm sorry!! I totally forgot! I never remember what I write. I seriously have to like re-read my own story before I start writing a new chapter. It sucks but again, my apologies!**

**Chapter 8**

"Thank god it's Friday." Kagome said to herself. She was currently getting ready for school. Since her last encounter with Inuyasha, she hadn't really spoken to him unless you want to include yelling at him during lunch when he made an offensive comment as speaking to him. After he had kissed her, she constantly felt extremely nervous around him unless they were arguing.

"Stupid idiot..."

She jogged downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mo…" And there he was just sitting there eating breakfast with her family.

_WHAT!? _"Inuyasha, what in god's name are you doing here!?"

"Well, I decided to give you a ride to school. Is that a problem?"

Was he seriously going to act as if nothing happened?

"What if I wanted to walk to school today?" Kagome challenged.

"It's kind of chilly out today. I think you would rather catch a ride. I'll take your brother too."

That's a yes. Maybe it's not a big deal.

"No thank you."

"OH MY GOD KAGOME. JUST SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND GET A RIDE WITH HIM! JESUS CHRIST!"

"Sota!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You heard the man."

Kagome begrudgingly walked over to the table muttering something about "arrogant jerks."

After breakfast, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota said their goodbyes and went off to school. They arrived 10 long minutes later. Poor Sota had to endure Kagome and Inuyasha fighting about some project.

"THANK GOODNESS WE'RE HERE!" Sota ran out of the car towards his friends.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even notice Sota's outburst and continued arguing.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you haven't worked on our project at all!" Kagome whined. There was still so much for them to do and the assignment was due in another week.

"I already told you wench, I've been busy!" Inuyasha explained for the umpteenth time.

"Doing what!"

_Kikyo._ "It's none of your business!"

"Well I think I have the right to know! So tell me!" Kagome demanded.

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Get off my back, wench!"

"You insufferable pig!"

"And you're an irritable bitch!"

"Arrogant bastard!"

"Prude!"

Kagome gasped. She was not a prude!

"Self-centered moron!"

"Aggravating whore!"

"You don't even make sense! First I'm a prude, and now I'm a whore?"

"Well, whatever, wench."

"Ugh!"

Kagome stormed into school and made her way to her locker. There was still sometime before the bell rang, so she decided to clean out her locker. You would think after being there for only 4 days, it would be that messy, but Kagome's locker was a different story.

She quickly did the code to her lock and opened her locker. Every single book and piece of paper came spewing out.

"Oh great, my locker just threw up!" Kagome cried.

She got down on her hands and knees and began to clean it up.

"Here let me help you."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. "Oh it's you Sango! How are you?"

"I'm so friggin tired Kags. I'm running on and hour an a half of sleep."

"Holy shit Sango. You should have just stayed home!"

"Nah, I'll be okay."

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"So, how long have you known Inuyasha and Miroku for?"

"Um, let me see…I've known Miroku for I think 5 years, and Inuyasha 10."

"10 years! Holy crap. How did you put up with him?"

Sango laughed at this. "Well, back in second grade, he was…different. But then...something happened and he changed."

"What happened?" Kagome said now concerned.

Sango's face displayed a mixture of emotions before she settled for a troubled look. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome felt horrible for bringing up a dreadful subject.

Sango smiled at her. "It's okay."

By this time, they had both finished cleaning up the mess and still had time to spare.

"Oh you forgot a book!" Sango bent over to pick it up.

SLAP!

"What the hell Miroku! Seriously!"

"I'm sorry my lovely Sango! It's the hand! I swear it's cursed or something!"

Sango eyed him. _It's your personality that's cursed._ **(A/N: I got quote from the show so I figured I should, I don't know, cite it. But yeah.)**

The bell rang and everyone scurried off to homeroom.

Kagome sat down in a random desk towards the back corner of the room to think. She was very confused about things between her and Inuyasha. Did he like her now? Did _she_ like him? Was he just trying to get into her pants? It was all so confusing.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh and looked up only to do a double take.

_What the hell? I could have sworn I just saw that guy staring at me. Was he always in my homeroom? He's sort of creepy looking…_

He was seated in one of the middle rows towards the front and she could have sworn she saw him just looking back and staring at her! He had long black hair and what appeared to be a bit of blue eye shadow on his eyelids which covered his cold, sinister red eyes. When she looked up however, it seemed as if he quickly looked back down at whatever was on his desk, well if there were something on his desk.

The bell rang again and everyone headed off to their first period.

**Lunch**

Kagome scanned the lunch room for a familiar face. She saw Sango and Miroku and headed over to their table.

"Hey." She greeted them.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted her. Miroku just waved considering his mouth was full of food. She sat down and began to pick at her food. She was hungry, but her mind was elsewhere. It had been all morning. She tried to pay attention in class, but it was hopeless. Every time her mind would stray, and she would begin to think about Inuyasha and, oh! Speak of the Devil. He just sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She tried to remain indifferent.

5 minutes passed without a word said between them. She just didn't know what to say to him. Every attempt to start a conversation always finished in an argument.

"YASHIIE!"

"Oh good lord." Kagome muttered. She was not under any circumstance in the mood for Kikyo today.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned and put on a fake smile and turned to his girlfriend.

"Hey babe."

Kikyo walked over to him in her ridiculously high heels, and sat down next to him. Her perfume, which she probably drenched herself in, made its way over to Kagome's nose. She practically gagged at the smell. It was so…sugary. She **hated** sugary perfume.

"I missed you so much!" She threw herself and him and pulled him into a kiss, which resulted to a full-out make out session.

For some odd reason, Kagome's blood boiled at the sight of Kikyo all over Inuyasha. _Why the hell am I so upset? Maybe because he kissed me 2 nights ago? Well, what did you expect Kags. He's a playboy._

"Stupid bitch." She muttered to herself. She stood up and announced to Sango and Miroku, "I not that hungry, so I think I'll go to the library and start some of my homework, okay? I'll see you later Sango and Miroku." and briskly walked out of the cafeteria.

Inuyahsa broke away from Kikyo. "Where'd she go?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy sucking face with, _her_, you would have heard What she said. Why do you even care?"

Inuyasha glared at Sango. She was one of his close friends, but man sometimes she was such a cold bitch, and frankly it was unbearable. If it were Kagome, he would have retorted with some snide remark, but he knew better than mess with Sango.

"Never mind. Hey babe, I got to go."

"What? Why! I never see you anymore! Where are you going? Don't tell you're going to track down that peasant!" Kikyo huffed.

Inuyasha didn't even bother giving her an answer. He simply walked out of the cafeteria, following Kagome's scent.

"Yashie! Yashie! Wait YASHIEE!"

Inuyasha was already out the double doors.

He sniffed the air and made his way to the front doors of the school that led outside. He Looked around and instantly spotted Kagome walked by the side of the building. She was too angry to even concentrate on school work now and decided to come outside to calm her nerves. She would have gone on the rooftops again, but she thought Inuyasha would find her too easily.

"Kagome! Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled after her. How she covered that much distance in that amount of time was beyond him. It took him a good 3 minutes to get from the cafeteria to the front of the school.

_How the hell did he find me?_

She turned around and leaned on the brick school building.

"What." She spat.

Inuyasha jogged over to her and caught his breath.

"What the hell is your problem wench?" He started walking towards her and with every step he took, she took a step back.

"I came to get a breath of fresh air! Why does it matter?" She shot back.

"Well last time you ran off, Sango almost skinned me alive, and I was not about to have that again." He said taking another footstep towards her.

She took another back. "Oh, so that's reason?" _I can't believe for a split second I thought he was actually worried. Or maybe he cared about what I thought or how I felt. Wait, how did I feel? Why __**did**__ I just walk out?_

"Keh. Yeah what else would the reason be?" He pulled out a box of cigarettes out his back pocket along with a lighter.

Kagome decided to avoid the question and bring the attention to Inuyasha's cigarette.

"What are you doing? You **smoke?**"

"Why? You want one?" Inuyasha lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

"No you dumbass! I actually want to live a healthy long life with out any lung, throat, or tongue cancer."

"Keh, Whatever." He took another drag and blew some smoke in her face.

Kagome started coughing and frantically waved her hands in front of her face, trying to rid the air of smoke.

"How long have you've been smoking for?"

"I was 11 when I started."

Kagome looked at him with concerned eyes which startled him a bit. He had expected her to preach to him how smoking is bad and he should quit.

"Why?"

That caught him off guard the most. He took another step towards her.

And she took another back.

"Why? I felt like it." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

_That's not the reason._

"Oh. Inuyasha?"

"Another question?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you where sunglasses and some sort of hat everyday? What are you hiding? I'm sure it can't be that bad."

_I really wish it weren't Kagome._

"Keh, wench mind your own business. It doesn't matter."

Kagome sighed heavily and looked down at her feet.

A few minutes of awkward silence that seemed like hours passed and Inuyasha had finished his cigarette. He put it out in his palm, and didn't wince a bit.

_What the hell? Did he seriously just put out his cigarette in his hand? Didn't that hurt? Huh? What is he doing? Why is he so close?! Oh god. He backed me into a tree!_

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Inuyasha was so close; she could smell the nicotine on his breath.

"Why did you rush out of the cafeteria?" His hot breath was on her neck and it was making her squirm.

"Uh, I just couldn't, um, stand hearing, um, um, Kikyo's voice." It was difficult to concentrate when you had a sex god, like Inuyasha, so close.

"Are you sure about that?" He loved getting her all flustered almost as much he loved getting her pissed.

"Mhm." Was all Kagome managed to say.

With haste, he swept down and captured her soft, pink lips that looked so inviting. He grabbed her waist and molded her body with his. At first Kagome didn't respond. She all but shocked when he kissed her, but she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed, and her now swollen lips were parted. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, only to look away in embarrassment.

"Kagome, you're late for class. He whispered in her ear."

It took a good 10 seconds for Kagome to process what he said since her mind was still in frenzy. "Wha…oh. Oh! Oh god! If I'm late they'll kill me! Um, I guess I'll see you later!"

With that, she ran of to her locker.

Inuyahsa bust out laughing when she left. Was she seriously that dense? The bell did even ring yet! Lunch was still in session.

Kagome ran through the hallway and noticed people were still chatting with friends. She was highly confused now. _Isn't there class now?_ She looked down at her watch and realized it there was another fifteen minutes before lunch even ended!

_THAT JERK!_

School was over and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are walking out.

"Come on Kagome! I was just kidding!" Inuyasha pleaded. He had no idea why he even cared if the wench as mad at him, but he hated it.

Kagome ignored him.

"Kagome come on! It was a joke!"

She didn't even look at him.

"Are you seriously that pissed over a stupid little joke? Feh. You're so immature."

"Immature. IMMATURE!? YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IMMATURITY?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. YOU ARE-"

"What do you think they're talking about Miroku?" Sango whispered to him.

"I have no idea." Miroku said shaking his head.

"-EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!"

"WHAT! YOU WEN…"

"YASHIE!"

_Oh good lord._ Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you want me to come to your place again tonight? We can have another _sleepover._ What do you say? Three nights in a row." Kikyo said loud enough for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to hear.

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_ Inuyasha visibly paled. Kagome was going to boil him in hot oil.

"WHAT! SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING, LITERALLY, INSTEAD OF WORKING ON OUR PROJECT! YOU JACKASS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE ONLY HAVE A WEEK LEFT TO DO IT!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

"Excuse me, _peasant,_ don't scream at my Yashie like that. He has more important and better things to _do_ than some silly project."

"Oh look at that. You're so stupid you didn't even realize that you just insulted yourself. You're right he does have _things_ to do. Skank."

"Oh piss off bitch. You're nothing but the scum on the bottom of my Jimmy Choo's." Kikyo examined her nails. _Oh, my nails are chipping! I have to go see Wanda and fix it._

Kagome shook with rage. She was about to beat this whore down in about two seconds if she didn't shut the hell up, but instead of losing her temper and possibly getting suspended, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Did I win? YAY!"

"Yeah, you told that bitch." Yura, a Kikyo groupie, appeared out of no where, and "congratulated" Kikyo.

"Feh." Inuyasha walked off to his car with Miroku while Sango caught up to Kagome and tried to calm her down.

Miroku trailed behind Inuyasha. He decided to not hound Inuyasha with question.

"So, you ready for the party man!"

"What party?"

"Inuyahsa, you're fooling me, right?"

Inuyasha glared over his shoulder at Miroku

"I'll take that as a no. Well tomorrow, I am hosting a party at my house. I guess whoever saw the invitation is invited."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good."

They got into is car and headed for Inuyasha's mansion.

"Dude, I thought we were going to get Kagome?"

"Man, if I'm around that chick any longer, I'll grow to be deaf."

Miroku snorted at this and turned up the radio.

Kagome was pissed.

_That assface! I can't believe he was off screwing that slut when he should have been researching!_

She was walking to her house alone. Sango hadn't managed to catch up to her yet and frankly, she was lonely.

_Tomorrow's Miroku's pool party…maybe I should buy a new bathing suit._

She slowed her pace and looked her feet while she walked. She looked up towards the sky and closed her eyes, letting the breeze play with her hair.

_It's a nice day out today._

She still had about a good 20-30 minutes walk before she reached her house.

"Maybe I should take a shortcut…"

Truthfully, she half expected Inuyasha to chase after her and squabble with her some more, and when he didn't, she was a bit disappointed.

"I guess Sango couldn't find me. I can't exactly expect her to. She doesn't know the route to my house. Ah! Here's a shortcut."

She stood in front of a heavily wooded area. It had a creepy feel to it, but Kagome decided to take the path anyway.

"Well, here goes nothing."

She cautiously walked through the woods. She was constantly checking her surroundings, almost in a paranoid manner.

CRACK.

She whipped around. "What was that?"

She couldn't see anyone so she turned around and was about to continue walking when there was a man who stood before of her. He wore a black hoody and dark jeans. Kagome gasped and started to run. The man must have been a demon because when she turned to escape, he was there before her again.

_What the fuck! I should have never taken this way!_

And then it all happened what it seemed to be a millisecond. She was face down on the ground, and he was on top of her. Her backpack was cast aside. She lifted up her head as much as it was able to and screamed at the top of her lungs.

0.0

Inuyasha had dropped off Miroku minutes ago and was now driving around town. He decided to see if Kagome was still walking home and drove by her neighborhood.

"Maybe Kagome's home already."

He drove over to her house and parked his car. He got out and walked over to the door and rapped on it several times.

Mrs. Higurashi opened it with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh hello Inuyasha!"

"Good evening Mrs. Higurashi! Is Kagome home?"

She furrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Is she not with you? I thought perhaps maybe she went home with a friend. I was waiting for her to call me…"

They both began to worry.

"Well, she got into an argument with my girlfri- I mean this girl and stormed home."

"Oh dear. Where could she be?"

"Maybe she just stopped to get something to eat."

And that's when the both her a faint scream.

"Oh, that's probably some teenager gallivanting. Inuyasha, where are you going?"

He was already putting the key into the ignition of his car. He recognized that scream.

"Kagome's in trouble."

**xx----xx--------xx--------xx----xx**

**Hi!**

**I'm going to cheerleading camp for several days!**

**haha**

**Review please!**

**Qui**


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Alright sorry to trick you if you thought this is was a new chapter. I have some news. **

**I'm discontinuing the story.**

**I'm sorry but I just don't have the patience to sit down and write. I don't even like wiritng. I don't know why I started this story but, I'm sorry if you got really into it and now I just stopped it. I know that must be frustrating, but you can create your own ending to it!**

**HAHA SIKE!**

**I'm almost finished with the next chapter. I have to write a few more pages. **

**Did any read the last chapter of Inuyasha?? I'm so sad it's over!! **

**If you haven't read the series since the anime stopped check it out at **

**Start at chapter like 356. Somewhere around there.**

**If you've read it, you can message me or something so we can chat about it!! ******

**Anyway continue to read and review! If you haven't already, check out my other story! **

**Au revoir! (did I spell that right? Lol)**

**Qui**


End file.
